Let Me Be Your Soul Mate
by kuhrayzee-malfoyfreak666
Summary: A spell was cast 16 years ago and the time turned back. A love was forgotten between a couple and so was their past. A spell that can be broken if they sorted aside their differences. DM/HG AU


**A/N:** My friend kind of gave me this idea. She wrote some of it. Thanks Eriene for everything. Wheee. This story is dedicated to Eriene, for helping and kachiryu-chi because she's going to write a fanfic with me. Oh yes, check out kachiryu-chi's stories. They're awesome. Best Ranma ½ fics I've read. Well, here goes.

**Summary: **A spell was cast 16 years ago and the time turned back. A love was forgotten between a couple and so was their past. A spell that can be broken if they sorted aside their differences. DM/HG AU

**Let Me Be Your Soul mate**

Chapter 1 – The Unforgettable Beginning

**

* * *

**

September 21

**The date was a curse for those who remembered what had happened. It was a terrible day for Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Hagrid. For some others, like Luscius Malfoy and Severus Snape, it was a joyful day. All the same, it was an unforgettable date for them. The question you're asking yourselves is why? That's something them and I know. It's a secret hidden from the world for too long. A sad tale of love and dreams. A sad tale that I would like to tell you…**

The night was silent and only the footsteps of five people could be heard pacing the corridors at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Hagrid had an emergency call from Luscius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Luscius, of course always had something important to discuss about. This time, it was **very** important.

"Luscius, are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Dumbledore asked Luscius. He looked at the couple sitting down on the other side. They were embracing each other. They've come so for and had overcome so many obstacles. Their love was strong. It was more powerful than any he'd ever seen.

"Of course I am, Dumbledore." Luscius answered in his usual cold voice.

"You might want to think about it again, Luscius. Once the spell is done, there's no more going back." McGonagall advised. She looked at the couple. The boy hugged the girl and kissed her. He tried to assure her that everything was going to be alright. Little did they know what was going to happen.

"Minerva's right, Luscius. Soul mates are very hard to find. It's obvious that they're meant to be together." Hagrid said. His tears were brimming with tears.

"I don't care about soul mates, Hagrid. I don't want my son to love a filthy little Mudblood." Luscius sneered as he looked at the couple. His son's arm was around her waist.

"Luscius, it is your choice. If you want to perform the spell. We'll do it now." Dumbledore said unhappily. Snape and Luscius smiled and nodded.

"I think they're both old enough to decide. They're both 16. Draco turned 16 on June 5th and Hermione just turned 16 two days ago." Hagrid said stubbornly.

"He's still my son. I know what's right for him. He can marry my friend's daughter Astoria Greengrass. She's a wonderful pureblooded girl. I'll kill her if I have to." Luscius warned arrogantly.

"We'll perform it. But you must know that we cannot tamper with fate. It can bring them back-"

"-If they cross the line. We know." Snape hissed.

"Can we get this over with?" Luscius asked impatiently.

"Well, I suppose so." Dumbledore said sadly as they walked toward the couple.

* * *

"Hermione, I love you." Draco Malfoy hugged Hermione Granger. It was in the middle of the night and they were suddenly summoned.

"Draco, what's going to happen? To us?" She said as she lifted her tears stained face to his. He wiped the tears away and kissed her.

"We'll never be apart. I promise." He held her hand in his and squeezed it. She tried to smile. They saw a group walking towards them.

"Come on, you two." Snape said as he pulled Draco away from Hermione.

"No, please. Draco, I love you." She cried as Hagrid pulled her away. She knew he didn't want to do this but was forced against his own will.

"You can't keep us away, father. I love her." Draco shouted at his father. His eyes were filled with hatred. Even his godfather, Snape was a bit scared.

"I can, Draco and I will."

_Silver white snowflakes fall_

_Crimson blood flows and crawls_

_Take us back, back in time_

_To stop fate and not let them be_

Suddenly everything started to whirl around them.

"I'm yours… Only yours." Hermione shouted.

Everything went black for awhile. It was when Hermione and Draco were seen arguing that they knew that the spell worked.

"What do you want, Mudblood?" Draco asked. "Stop touching me!"

"Get away from me, you ugly freak." Hermione shouted. They backed away from each other. Luscius smiled.

"The spell is done, Luscius. They will hate each other." Dumbledore said. Suddenly, Hermione and Draco turned into babies.

"What's the meaning of this?" Snape asked confused.

"Well, you wanted them to hate them from the beginning. That they never loved. So, we're back 16 years ago on September 21st. 2 days after Hermione's birthday. We are at Hogwarts." Dumbledore explained.

"Wonderful. Even better." Luscius smile widened.

"But you must be careful. They are to stay away from each other. W cannot stop fate from doing its job." McGonagall said. The babies were wailing and crying.

"That's good then. I will see you in 11 years, Dumbledore. This stays between us, understood?" They nodded and Luscius apparated with Draco. Hermione, on the other hand, was an orphan left at an orphanage when she was just a baby. So, McGonagall volunteered to take her to the one they had found her.

"I suppose this is it, Dumbledore." McGonagall said before leaving. He nodded sadly.

"What a pity, Dumbledore." Hagrid said. Dumbledore looked at him.

"We must leave them be, Hagrid. One day, they might realize that they are meant to be together. They will have to face many obstacles. More than they had ever faced." Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "You'd better rest, Hagrid. We've much to do."

"_Sulvektus kris_."Hagrid muttered softly at an empty corridor. I'm going to be in deep shit if they found out what I did. He lightened up a little. I can't wait for 16 years to go by. When it finally comes to September 21st.

* * *

**AN:** Well, that's the first chappie. Eriene's little sister actually wrote the spell. She demanded it was to be in my story so I apologize if it seems crappy. And you'll soon find out the effects of Hagrid's spell. If I told you now, what fun would it be later? I'll tell you when we're back in the future. (: Well, review? Thanks.

Lot's and lot's of love,

kuhrayzee-malfoyfreak666


End file.
